Ça mange quoi un Trowa Barton
by lazulis
Summary: Étude très scientifique sur Trowa Barton par Quatre Raberba Winner....non pas vraiment... cadeau pour ma aishanue que j'adore


Auteure: Lazulis

Base: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Pas à mwa!!! Mais bon, même le sujet ne m'appartient pas vraiment parce que j'ai un peu fait une parodie du comportement de ma très chère amie...et j'ai nommé Aishanu!!! Tu sais que je t'adore ne?

Couple: Euh...lisez!! Mais attention yaoi

Genre: Grosse connerie pour ma très chère aishanu que j'aimeuh!!!

Résumé: Pas résumable!!!

**Pour ma très chère Aishanue qui va sûrement se reconnaître!!! Tu sais bien que je t'adore et que j'ai trop d'imagination!!! Enjoy!!**

Ça mange quoi un Trowa Barton?

Un jeune homme blond était assis par terre dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école. Il se cachait le visage derrière un épais cahier relié en cuir tandis qu'il épiait les moindres fait et geste d'un autre garçon situé à quelques pas de lui. Grand, aux cheveux châtains et une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage, et aux yeux verts ou plutôt à l'oeil vert, il avait tout pour plaire et la moitié des filles de l'école l'avait remarqué, même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment montré intéressé. Se sentant observé, le garçon regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur le blond qui enfonça encore plus la tête dans son cahier.

_Bravo Quatre!!! Ça fait des mois que tu l'observe et tu viens de te faire pincer!!! On t'auras jamais appris la subtilité!! _Se sermonna ledit Quatre en rougissant. Eh oui, et dire que ça faisait des mois qu'il l'observait.

«Flash-Back»

_-T'as vu le nouveau?_

_- Oui il est trop boooooo!!!_

_-Tu crois que j'ai mes chances?_

Je dois dire que la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de Trowa Barton, je n'étais pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de le rencontrer. Je me disais «encore un de ces garçons populaires qui ont plus de muscles que de matières grises!!!», mais tout ça, c'était avant que je le vois. Avant que nos regards se croisent et que je me perde dans ses étendues émeraudes...

_-Dis Duo t'as entendu parler du nouveau?_

_-Ah ouais, les filles sont toutes pâmées devant lui!_

_- Et t'en pense quoi?_

_- Hey pourquoi tu me demande ça toi?_

_- Euh pour rien!_

_-Hum..._

Puis, les commentaires des filles ont commencés à m'exaspérer et même m'irriter. En fait, j'étais plutôt jaloux surtout lorsque l'une d'elle racontait qu'il avait eu une quelconque attention envers elles. Ça me rendait vert de rage. Comment pouvaient-elles oser? Elles n'étaient que des petites insignifiantes, il ne POUVAIT PAS s'intéresser à elles!

_-Non, mais tu les as entendues Duo? Pfff...comment peuvent-elles se faire de tels films?_

_- Calme toi Quatre on dirait que t'es jaloux!_

_-Pfff...je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!!!_

Ensuite, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser au potins à son sujet. Que faisait-il en dehors des heures de cours? Qu'aimait-il faire durant ses temps libres? Il me fallait apprendre à le connaître pour augmenter mes chances...

_- Dis Duo tu le vois à quelque part?!_

_-Pas plus qu'hier ou avant-hier ou toute la semaine passée..._

_-Mais il doit bien être quelque part!!! Il faut qu'il mange le midi, donc s'il n'est pas à la cafétéria où est-il?! (1)_

_- Si tu veux tout savoir Quatre, je m'en fous..._

_- Mais comment tu veux que j'en apprenne sur lui si je ne sais même pas où il mange!!!_

_-Ben espionne-le!! C'est vrai! Note tous ses faits et gestes et tu vas finir par apprendre quelque chose!!_

C'était absurde,mais tout doucement, à mesure que ma frustration grandissait, l'idée de Duo a fait son chemin dans mon esprit... Un soir j'ai donc été m'acheter un gros bouquin vierge et j'ai commencer à noter des infos sur lui, des hypothèses et mystères... tout ce que je pouvais et le soir, je relisait mes observations et tentais de répondre à mes questions existentielles sur sa personne.

_- Dis Quatre tu viens avec moi au Scratch? On sort avec les copains ce soir!_

_- Désolé Duo, mais je ne peux pas! Trowa a un cour d'athlétisme ce soir et je voulais essayer d'apprendre quelque chose dans le vestiaires..._

_- Bon, alors vas-y Casanova! Tu passeras nous dire bonjour si tu as le temps!_

_- Mouais c'est ça!_

Lentement, mais sûrement, ça tournait à l'obsession. Toute ma vie tournait autour de lui, je devais tout savoir! Que mangeait-il, quelles étaient ses passions, à quelle heure rentrait-il chez lui...Je ne faisais que ça! Heureusement, Duo m'a trèèèès gentiment sortit de cette enfer à l'aide d'une engueulade et d'une gifle plus que puissante. J'ai alors décider de ne l'espionner qu'à l'école, parce que ça faisait plus subtil ça va de soi...

C'est donc pourquoi, après les cours je me suis attardé dans un sombre couloir de l'école alors que l'objet de toutes mes pensées se trouvait devant son casier.

«Fin du Flash-Back»

Trowa resta un moment à fixer le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait près de lui. Il l'avait déjà vu à quelque part, il en était sûr...En fait, à bien y repenser, il l'avait souvent croisé. Comme il n'était pas très sociable, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'aille jamais engagé la conversation, mais ,il ne savait pourquoi, il avait envie d'aller parler avec celui qui se cachait derrière un gros bouquin pour dissimuler ses rougeurs. Il se dirigea donc vers celui qui l'attirait tant.

_Oh mon Dieu, il s'en vient!!! _Paniqua Quatre _Qu'est-ce que je fais?!_

-Salut!

-...

-Tu peux parler je ne vais pas te manger!

-...

Voyant que le blond n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui parler, Trowa allait abandonner lorsque son regard se posa sur le livre que tenait Quatre. Voyant là un moyen de relancer la conversation il pris le livre des mains de l'adolescent.

_Pourquoi il fixe mon livre!!! Ne me dites pas qu'il a deviné que...NON!!! _

-RENDS-MOI ÇA!!!!!

Mais c'était trop tard. Trowa avait déjà ouvert le livre à la première page et était tombé sur le titre «Étude portant sur Trowa Barton ou Comment augmenter mes chances avec ledit Trowa Barton».

Quatre était mortifié le visage entre les mains n'ayant même plus la force de se sauver en courant. Le sujet de l'étude ,pour ça part, avait gardé un visage impassible suite au haussement de sourcil qu'avait occasionner le titre. Il continuait de feuilleter les pages de l'ouvrage avec un air intéressé.

Lorsque Trowa referma doucement le livre, le blond sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds avec la ferme intention d'aller se terrer au plus profond de son trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il fût cependant freiné dans sa course par Trowa qui l'avait attrapé par la taille.

- Tu cours où comme ça?

- Arrête de te moquer, c'est vraiment pas drôle!

- Je ne me moque pas, et puis si tu pars...

Quatre lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne sauras jamais la réponse à tes questions.

Quatre eut un rire jaune tandis que Trowa se rapprochait encore plus de son visage.

- Alors si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'en pose...Ça mange quoi un Trowa Barton?

- Ce soir? Un blond, murmura le brun avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quatre.

_(1) Est-ce qu'une certaine aishanu de ma connaissance se reconnaîtrait?_

_Commencée 19h20 finie à 20 38_


End file.
